beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Thermal Pisces T125ES
Thermal Pisces T125ES is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that belongs to Ryutaro Fukami. Special Moves *Distortion Drive: This is Ryutaro's first special move. He used this in Episode 30. *Blazing Inferno: This is Ryutaro's second special move. He used this in Episode 43. Face Bolt: Pisces The Face on this Beyblade depicts Pisces, a constellation of the Zodiac. Its name is the Latin plural for fish. The face itself actually depicts a shark, though a shark is technically a fish. The face is manufactured with the Pre-HWS design printed on, and a new, more colorful version can be added with one of the 2 Pisces Face Stickers in the Hybrid Wheel Reshuffle Set Stamina and Defense Type. The Takara-Tomy version has the word Pisces on it, while the Hasbro version has it blacked out. Energy Ring: Pisces * Weight: 2.7 grams Pisces is a navy blue Clear Wheel with decorations resembling fish scales and shark fins. The upward protrusions are actually designed as shark teeth, thus making the Clear Wheel resemble an open shark's mouth. When in motion, it appears to have a "fence" surrounding the face, which is good for Defense but since it's on the inside, it really doesn't help with defense at all. Attack: 2 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 4 Fusion Wheel: Thermal * Weight: 30.3 grams Thermal is based on it's predessor, Pices. This Metal Wheel was first released with Thermal Pisces T125ES. It has 2 main sections, each resembling a fish/shark. Despite being lighter than Flame, it has less undisturbed spin time, despite being only for a second. This is actually a trade of sorts, for this Beyblade has superior Defense/Attack when compared to Flame while retaining great Stamina. It's Attack power is not bad for a Stamina Type. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: Tornado 125 * Weight: 1.7 grams Originally released with the Booster Flame Libra T125ES, T125 is supposedly a Stamina type Track. However, there is still the standing issue of how it is almost identical to D125, a fairly useful part released with Wolf D125B, in performance and use. The "Tornado" part, however, is a bit akin to those on DF145, so there is a possibility that it has some relevant Stamina uses. Then again, whether or not the gimmick of DF145, pushing down air, is truly what makes the part remarkable for Stamina, or some other unknown element. It is also unknown if T125 has that element if it is not truly the pushing down the air. It is outclassed by UW145 and is a Light Green/Yellow colour.This is a decent substitute for the better CH120. Attack: 0 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Eternal Sharp * Weight: 1 grams With Flame Libra T125ES being the first to use the T125ES combo, The Eternal Sharp bottom is surprisingly heavy, clocking in a whole Gram, but still lacks use. The Sharp family is known for horrid balance issues, and ES is no exception whatsoever. The Bottom, oddly, is able to retract itself inside slightly and is a free spinning Tip, reducing friction, though this makes little difference. ES is a much better alternative to BS, but the D series bottoms are much more acceptable in a Stamina Customization, even just D. The ES performance tip enables the beyblade to stay spinning at a low angle for a long time with most higher spin tracks. This ES is a Light Green/yellow in colour. Although it has no Defense at all, it can still make a good Defense/Stamina combo with Earth Bull GB145ES. Attack: 2 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 5 Gallery ThermalPiscesEngBox.jpg|Hasbro Metal Fusion packaging. 51WuqJNNk2L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Hasbro Metal Masters packaging. Thermal Pisces TAKARA-TOMY Packaging.jpg|Korean packaging. ThermalPisces.jpg|Thermal Pisces. ThermalPiscesMotif.PNG|Motif. ThermalPisces_Preview1.jpg ThermalPisces_Preview4.jpg ThermalPisces_Spin.gif 30. The Bewitching Pisces (raw)_20091026-01531839.jpg|Thermal Pisces Defeated. HPIM1775.JPG imagesy.jpg|It's Owner: Ryutaro Fukami Trivia *The T125ES combo was first seen on Flame Libra T125ES. *Thermal Pisces is the first beyblade to have the Thermal wheel in the anime. *If you don't have Thermal Pisces, then use Thermal Lacerta, Evil Pisces, and Flame Libra. *Ryutaro doesn't seem to use the ES performance tip to its' full power, unlike Yu. Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Beyblades